1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a guide display device and a guide system including the guide display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A guide display device has been proposed which transmits, through optical communication, identification information from a screen which displays a guide such as a map. The guide display device is an information board having an internal lighting system, for example, and causes a light source disposed on a back side of a screen to output light including identification information to transmit the identification information from the screen. The identification information is, for example, information indicating an installation location of the guide display device. A user captures the screen with a mobile terminal etc. to receive the identification information, and checks a present location (the installation location of the guide display device) with the mobile terminal. Moreover, the user inputs a destination to the mobile terminal to receive a guide service which allows the user to check a route from the present location to the destination with the mobile terminal. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-055582) discloses a technique relating to such a guide display device.